


SAGWA

by comrades



Category: EXID (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gangs, Multi, Refugees, War, inspired by the kowloon walled city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrades/pseuds/comrades
Summary: In a future close to ours, Kowloon Walled City stands tall and mob rule reigns supreme inside it. Little do the residents know, in the outside world that surrounds their living hell, life ain't what it's all cracked up to be. Kim Taehyung travels the remains of the world and realizes that in the chaos, it's all maintained by one man: Jung Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	SAGWA

The entire room was hushed, a stifling air surrounded them and it wasn't just the awful pollution of Jeju island.

Many children, some whom Grandmama Kim had only seen in passing but obviously no doubt enjoyed her person. Some whom weren't even related to her, surrounded her. Her two "children" were clutching on each leg respectfully, with Jimin clutching her thumb. If this was any other day, she'd scolded them for acting so soft despite their age (that was stern yet motherly Kim for you. Most kids didn't mind the duality). But it wasn't any other day, it was the day of her 35th birthday. Even today, wore hard on her overworked but practically young body.

Reaching 35 wasn't unheard of inside these walls, per say. It was surviving after that, that was difficult.

When 35 hit, the person lost all will to fight. You just didn't see any loud mouth 35 year olds. Its like society took all the heart and soul outta 'em. Some even resorted to taking their own life, for good reason. If it wasn't that, it was because they were a victim to some gangs rival brawl, a shot to the back when you were minding your own business. Crossfire, collateral. Most of the peoples in Kowloon walls didn't participate in that foolishness, but it didn't stop them from being affected by it.

If it wasn't getting caught up, it was finally overdosing on morphine in the dark corridors in between the buildings, water dripping on your ashen body because the water always ran, everywhere. If it wasn't that, it was getting held hostage by your customer, being stabbed repeatedly until you bled out. The list drags on and on. It was true, Kowloon residents weren't a lucky peoples, maybe it was for good reason they were isolated from the rest of the world.

But Grandmama Kim was determined as she looked at the children gathered around her small cake in silence. Birthdays were for celebration, even for ragtag wall kids. So she blew out the candles in one quick breath, and divided the treat in equal pieces, not one for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading :*


End file.
